


Fall From

by WanderingShiren



Series: Get Through Together [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, But eventually they do get there, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I feel bad for putting that tag in these stories, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Other, POV Peridot (Steven Universe), Peridot and Lapis won't be together per se, Physical Abuse, Side ship: Converse, Side ship: Pearlmethyst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingShiren/pseuds/WanderingShiren
Summary: Peridot finds out her best friend is gay, but doesn't let it worry or change her too much. She can't speak for others however.For those newcomers, this work is part of a series of works, of which this is the third installment.





	1. 1: Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, back at it again with another story for my AU. This time with Peridot's perspective. It won't remain that way for too long, for in certain chapters I plan to give Lapis the spotlight, because of the nature of Peridot not being omniscient, but I promise it will only happen 2 or 3 times. Peridot is the main focus. I also hope to have this be pretty long, at least as long as Your Shoulder. And I haven't forgotten your surprise yet. I'm saving it for a special occasion. ;)

1: Haze

 

_ Smack. _

 

Peridot was startled out of her daydream by the sound of a book colliding harshly with her shared desk. Glaring up at the offender, she saw Lapis there, a cheeky grin graced her face.

 

“Mornin’, Peri,” Lapis takes her seat beside Peridot, leaning her backpack up against the leg of her table. Lapis grabs her binder and chem book out of the main pouch of her backpack, before reaching into the small front pouch to grab at a pencil.

 

“It is  _ a morning, _ yes. Whether it’s good or not remains to be seen.” Everyone knew Peridot wasn't a morning person. She enjoyed staying up into the small hours of the morning playing video games.

 

She feels Lapis hands begin to muss up her hair. Peridot lets out a groan, but relaxes at the touch. Lapis’ hands knew where to massage on Peridot’s scalp after years of Lapis doing her hair. Lapis chuckles to herself as Peridot is nuzzling her head into Lapis’ hand like a cat.

 

“Does that feel good, Peri?” Lapis asked as her fingers gracefully danced through Peridot’s locks. 

 

Peridot is practically purring at this point. “Yeah, it feels really good. Thanks.”

 

Lapis’ hands leave her hair. “No problem, Peri. Would you like to come over to my place after school today? Maybe spend the night?”

 

Peridot thinks for a moment. She didn't have any clubs today, and seeing as it was Friday, any homework could be pushed back to later in the weekend, assuming she didn't finish all of it in study hall. “I don't see why not,” Peridot says finally. “As long as I can hitch a ride there with you and stop by my house sometime, it should be fine.”

 

Lapis let out a little cheer at that. “All right, just come to my locker after school and I can drive you.”

 

“No problem,” Peridot says just as the teacher walks in. The bell rings signifying the start of the school day.

 

◇◇◇◇

 

Peridot rode in Lapis’ Acadia with to her house first to pick up some stuff for the night over. After explaining to her mom and dad where she was going, the two hopped back into the car, off to Lapis’ house.

 

“My parents won’t be home until Sunday. They’re helping out with a retreat the church is putting on.” Lapis said breaking the silence. “They left me money for food, so I was thinking we could get takeout?”

 

“Sure, but I get to pick the place this time.” Lapis and Peridot had two different preferences on Chinese restaurants. Lapis liked the one closest to her house, while Peridot enjoyed the one on the farther side of the city.

 

“All you,” Lapis simply stated, “I did pick last time, after all.”

 

Peridot smiled at that. The two got out of Lapis’ car. It was still too early to order anything, as it was only 4. Lapis lead the way inside, tugging Peridot along with her.

 

“What do you wanna do, Peri?” Lapis says, walking over to the entertainment system in the living room. “We could watch Camp Pining Hearts, we could play video games, we could go out back and swim?”

 

Peridot didn't like swimming too much, but even when she did swim, she preferred it to be in the ocean. She didn't feel much for moving or concentrating right now either. “Let’s watch Camp Pining Hearts, then.” 

 

Lapis smiles at her. “All right.” Lapis reaches into the cabinet, grabbing at the collection of Camp Pining Hearts DVDs.

 

Lapis and Peridot take their respective spots on the couch. Peridot was ecstatic to see the second season menu pop up before Lapis hit play. 

 

Halfway through, Peridot began rambling about Percy and Pierre.

 

“And when Percy looks at Pierre when he gives him the friendship bracelet he made for him. Doesn't that look just emanate love?” Peridot looks up to Lapis. She didn't realize that they had shifted positions and now she was basically laying on the taller girl.

 

“It certainly looks like it to me. And all the glances they share, each with a soft, knowing smile. Clearly these idiots are head over heels for each other.”

 

Peridot was going to open her mouth to agree, but was stopped by a loud grumble from her stomach.

 

“Hehe… guess I’m pretty hungry.” Peridot scratches her neck.

 

Lapis smiles gently. “That’s okay. We have been binging for a few hours.” Lapis separates them, grabbing her cell phone out of her pocket. “What would you like?”

 

“I don't really want pizza… do we have to get food delivered her though? Can't we go to Cirilla's?” Peridot puts on her best puppy dog eyes and pouts a bit.

 

“Yeah, that’d be fine. I just thought you’d want to keep this binge-train rolling.” lapis chuckles a bit at Peridot before heading to the door to grab her shoes, while Peridot plucks her phone from the charger she had set it on earlier.

 

Peridot and Lapis walked out to the car, deciding Lapis should drive since Peridot didn't own the vehicle. Peridot DJs on the way there and plays, to know one’s surprise, dubstep.

 

Halfway there, she put on a song she knows Lapis liked, and grabbed the other girl’s hand. Giving it a light squeeze, Peridot silently thanks the girl for all she’s done, before letting go. Looking up at her best friend, Peridot noticed she was tense.

 

“Are you okay, Laz?” Peridot tilts her head.

 

“Yeah,” She says running one hand through her hair. “Just wasn't expecting your hand holding. What was that for?”

 

“I just want to thank you for all the things you’ve done for me. I probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for you.” Peridot thinks of her birth mother and the awful things she’d done to her.

 

The two pull into the parking lot of Cirilla’s. Peridot quickly gets out and pulls Lapis into a full on hug.

 

“Really, thank you.” Peridot whispers.

 

“S’no problem,” Lapis looks away quickly.

  
Peridot’s stomach interrupts them again, so she pulls Lapis into the diner, happy to get some food.


	2. 2: Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Back again with another chapter. Has some sad moments and some happy ones. I hope you enjoy!

2: Reveal

 

Lapis and Peridot walk into their favorite restaurant. Well, Peridot drags Lapis into their favorite restaurant.

 

The two greet the new waitress, whose name they know is Sardonyx from the name tag near her uniform’s suspenders. She comes over.

 

“W-What can I get for you two?” her hand trembles as she brings up her pen.

 

“Uh, a seat at a table would be a nice start?” Lapis says, eyebrow quirked.

 

“Oh! Right, of course!” She puts her head into her order book before inhaling deeply. “Right t-this way.”

 

Peridot and Lapis follow her to a booth facing the highway. Peridot was torn between sitting next to or across from Lapis. She was kind of reminiscing about Yellow Diamond and she liked to have Lapis close when those thoughts invaded. Hoping things wouldn't be too awkward, she sat beside the other girl.

 

“Can I get you two anything?” Sardonyx had almost made it through without her voice trembling. Her words were also coming out a mile a minute. Peridot glanced over at Lapis, who nodded to her. Turning back to the new waitress Peridot cleared her throat.

 

“Sardonyx, right?” The waitress nodded. “Look, we’ve been coming here for the majority of our lives at this point. And believe us when we say, we’ve seen it all. You don't have to be so nervous around us. You won't change our minds about this restaurant or anything, we promise. So just take a deep breath and go slow.”

 

Sardonyx breathes in deeply. “Can I get you two anything to drink?” Peridot noticed her voice switched over to an accent that wasn't there before, one she couldn't quite place.

 

“I would like a sweet tea, please.” Lapis says, leaning back in her seat.

 

“Gotcha, hun. And for you?” Sardonyx was standing straight, shoulders held high. She just oozed confidence now. Peridot grinned a bit.

 

“Do you have Dr. Pepper?” Of course, Peridot already knew the answer, she was just testing the newbie.

 

Unflinching, Sardonyx meets her gaze. “Of course we do. Would you like that?”

 

“Yes, please,” Peridot turns her body, wicked grin dissolved into a proud smile. Sardonyx stalks off.

 

Peridot begins to zone out, thinking about her birth Mother. Mouth turning down into an ‘m’ shape and brow furrowed she glances out into the growing dusk.

 

She’s brought back by a grip on her arm. She smiles at Lapis. The other girl clearly wasn't buying it.

 

“You okay? You don't normally sit next to me unless something is bugging you,” Lapis makes deep eye contact with the other girl. 

 

“I’m fine,” Peridot rubs the back of her neck. “Just been thinking.”

 

“What about?” Lapis says, maintaining the eye contact she established, eyebrows raised in worry.

 

“Just… my birth mother and what she used to say and do.” Suddenly Peridot couldn't meet Lapis’ gaze. It was tough talking about it. How could she explain that she felt guilty now when things weren't perfect, or how bad she felt when she screwed a tiny thing up, or how scared she was when she was alone in the dark. She still had nightmares of that crawlspace.

 

Lapis’ arms encircled her, albeit awkwardly in the small space they had. Peridot leans into the touch.

 

“You don't have to tell me,” Lapis softly stated. “Just know that I’m here for you.  _ “We’re _ here for you. You can talk to Rose, Greg, or Steven too. I’m sure they’d understand.”

 

Peridot knew some of her tears were escaping her now.

 

“I just want to forget her,” Peridot nearly whispers. “I want what she’s done to me to be gone.” Peridot relaxes, listening to Lapis’ breathing, to Lapis’ heartbeat. The same that rescued her from that dark place.

 

“Physical scars will always heal Peridot,” Lapis calmly says. “But the mental scars always endure. We can never completely shed those, only hope to lessen them with time.”

 

Peridot can only nod into Lapis’ shoulder. Wiping at her eyes, she pulls away from the hug, looking into Lapis’ eyes.

 

“Thank you,” She breathes. “Again, for everything.”

 

Lapis smiles at that, a genuine smile not often seen on the somber girl since the two were younger. “No prob, Bob.”

 

“Uh, it’s Peridot,” She replied pokerfaced and trying to sound like her friend as much as possible. The two bust out laughing, only to be interrupted when Sardonyx came back with their drinks.

 

“You two ready to order?” She asks determinedly.

 

“Yeah, I’d like a double bacon cheeseburger, plain and instead of fries, can I get broccoli?” Lapis passed the menu to Peridot.

 

“‘Course, hun. And for you?”

 

“Can I get a grilled cheese sandwich, but instead of fries, could I have a cup of soup?” Peridot’s wicked grin returned again.

 

“Of course. We have minestrone, chicken noodle, and tomato. Which would you prefer?” Sardonyx’s challenging gaze never left the short girl.

 

“Which is your favorite?” Peridot smirked, still enjoying the back and forth they were having.

 

“My favorite is the chicken noodle, but of course I get that by itself. The normal combo with it is tomato soup, of course.”

 

Peridot pretended to think for a moment at this. She already knew she wanted chicken soup, but she wanted her lie to be somewhat believable.

 

“I’ll take the chicken noodle then, per your recommendation.” Peridot hands her menus back to Sardonyx. 

 

“Coming right up you two!” Sardonyx turns to leave again.

 

With the waitress returning to the kitchen, Lapis and Peridot turn to each other once more.

 

“One would almost think you’re flirting, Peri.” Peridot began to choke on the Dr. Pepper she was drinking.

 

“What? No! I was just testing the new girl.” Peridot finally coughs out.

 

Lapis’ brow was raised, a smirk tugged at her lips. “Is that what the kids call it these days?”

 

Peridot begins to spurt and sputter, causing Lapis to have a fit of giggles leading to her snorting.

 

After she calmed down, Lapis’ demeanor seemed to fall. “Actually, Peri. There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

 

It was Peridot’s turn to raise a brow. What could the other girl possibly be keeping from her. She thought that they told each other everything.

 

“I’m...I'm alsbn.” Lapis trails off into mumbling.

 

“You’re what?” Peridot tilts her head.

 

Lapis whispers this time, but it was harsh and confident. “A lesbian, Peri. I’m gay.”

 

Peridot didn't know what to say that wouldn't make it awkward, so she brought Lapis into another awkward booth hug.

 

“That’s okay, Lapis. There’s nothing wrong with you. I’m glad you trust me enough to tell me.” Peridot strokes Lapis’ blue locks soothingly before pulling away to look her right in the eyes. “Thank you for telling me. I promise not to treat or look at you any differently.” Peridot smiles softly at her best friend.

 

“Really?” Lapis asks, voice wavering.

 

“Yeah,” Peridot replies, hugging Lapis once more. “I’ll always be there for you Lapis. This doesn't change anything about you. You’re still my best friend.”

 

“...thank you so much, Peri.” Peridot feels a wetness on her shoulder as Lapis pulls her in again. Everyone was crying today. “You don't know how nervous I’ve been about telling you.”

 

“I can imagine, but I’d never throw away our time just because you are attracted to girls.” Peridot rubs Lapis’ back.

 

“Why was I ever worried?” Lapis wonders aloud.

  
The two broke apart once more as Sardonyx returned with their food. With everything said today, the two were happy to eat in silence, just grateful to have the other’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think down in the comments! Feedback and criticism are always welcome! Thanks for reading!


	3. 3: Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: This chapter contains heavy themes as well as a panic attack. Be cautious when reading and take care of yourselves.

3: Heartbeat

 

The two left the comfort of their favorite restaurant, tipping their server well. Hopping into Lapis’ car, they make their way back to the Bluenette’s house. 

 

When they arrived, they decided to play Halo: Reach on Lapis’ Xbox. Peridot knew Lapis didn't play many video games, but she made it a point to play with Peridot, always finding time when Peridot wanted to play with her.

 

The two settled into a casual mix of SWAT and Zombies after switching from their everyday clothes into their pyjamas. Peridot lacked mechanics, but knew the subtle intricacies of the game. She memorized maps, knew the most common routes, and knew health pack locations (not that it mattered much in these game types).Lapis was the opposite. She had natural talent and quick reflexes, but lacks planning and foresight.

 

Objectively, as a team, the two worked great together. Peridot acted as the strategist, while Lapis was the muscle. Peridot made the calls, and Lapis executed them to a T. It lead to the two dominating Zombies whenever they played. They still lost SWAT because they didn't talk to their full team.

 

Well past midnight, they decided to go to sleep. Lapis grabbed a bed mat for Peridot, placing it on the floor.

 

Both said their good nights before Lapis turned off the lights and gracefully leapt over Peridot into her bed.

 

This was the time of night Peridot dreaded: The darkness seemed to creep in around her, gnawing at her brain.

 

This was a common occurrence. Nearly every night, Peridot had these thoughts. She had to sleep with a nightlight, or something to give light into the room, otherwise her mind takes her back to that night.

 

That cold night in the tight cellar. She felt every cut, every bruise, every lash, and the searing heat of the brand, the mark still prominent on her stomach.

 

She couldn't breathe. She throws off the blanket covering her in a futile attempt to provide oxygen back into her lungs. It didn't help. Her mind was in full panic, as the room was quiet aside from her panicked breaths.

 

She tries to reach out to Lapis’ bed, or call out to the other girl, or anything! But she couldn't. She was frozen in fear. She saw her again. Her mind had memorized every movement her mother had made from that instance. Now it was playing it back like sick movie in her mind, reliving that moment over and over again.

 

And with a touch, it all ended. Dazedly, Peridot glances up at the source of the touch. Lapis gazes worriedly down at Peridot, hand still resting on the shorter girl’s shoulder, making it’s way up to her face, wiping away tears from one side of her face.

 

“Peri, are you okay?”

 

No, she definitely wasn't. But she couldn't tell Lapis that. She couldn't tell her about how weak she’s been. She couldn't tell her every time she closes her eyes, she returns to that basement. She couldn't tell her she needs a night light or else that moment replays on loop in her mind.

 

But Peridot didn't need to say anything. The look on Lapis’ face told her she already understood. Lapis stood up, grabbing Peridot’s small body. Peridot felt herself being lifted into the air. She lightly set Peridot onto her bed, before laying down beside Peridot. Peridot feels Lapis’ lithe but strong arms wrap around her.

 

So close, she can feel Lapis’ heartbeat. Strong and melodious. To Peridot, it was the most beautiful sound in the world. She can even feel Lapis’ breath running through her hair. Peridot relaxes into Lapis’ embrace, enjoying the warmth of it and the comfort of having the other girl’s protective body wrapped around her.

  
Without much trouble, she finds herself finally drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was so short. I wanted to extend it, but I thought it was vital enough that I should end it there as to not force anything and hopefully make the impact felt more.
> 
> Also, sorry this was so late coming! I had a one shot written in order to sate you guys last week, however I didn't really like the outcome of it and I wanted to get some feedback on it before sending it out. If anyone wants to read it and send feedback, I'd be welcome to send it to you!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I love you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I have a decent amount planned out for this story. I also was trying out something new with my dialogue options in the second half, so tell me if you like it. Please leave feedback and criticism in the comments below. Thanks you all so much for reading and I love you guys!


End file.
